


Soul Marks

by falcon_and_bucky



Category: Black Clover - Tabata Yuki (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Chaotic asta, Demons, Elves, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fluff, Humor, M/M, Magic, Slow Burn, Soulmate-Identifying Marks, Soulmates, Spoilers, Yuno is done with everyone's shit
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-05
Updated: 2020-12-29
Packaged: 2021-02-28 19:14:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 15,626
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23472286
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/falcon_and_bucky/pseuds/falcon_and_bucky
Summary: At age fifteen, young mages recieve their grimoire and soul mark: a symbol on their inner wrist. Those possessing matching marks are bonded for life, inseparable from one another.Why does Asta's rival, Yuno, have two soul marks while he has none? Is fate playing some kind of joke on him? If so, he's going to prove fate wrong and find his soulmate, even if he doesn't have a soul mark!
Relationships: Asta/Yuno (Black Clover)
Comments: 56
Kudos: 295





	1. Four Things

**Author's Note:**

> I was in the mood for a soulmate AU, and after stumbling into natsa's Shape of Love (https://archiveofourown.org/works/19777063/chapters/46818040), I couldn't help but create my own soulmate AU. Her fic is amazing, so if you have the time, please check it out! 
> 
> Also, a big thank you to my beta for reading this and for geeking out over Black Clover with me. Without her, I probably would've never gone through with this fic. The ideas we came up with together are some of my favorites and I hope you enjoy them She is the best and because of that, I'm dedicating this fic to her!

There are three things Yuno knows for certain in this world. The first one, and the most obvious of all, is that he is going to become the next Wizard King. 

He first realized this when he was a child, lying in the snow clutching his pendant in his pale, shaking hand. His heart was thundering in his chest, eyes wide as the adrenaline began to wear off. 

_ "Yuno?"  _

Asta's voice is soft to Yuno's ears, a pale comparison to the ragged breaths that escapes his friends lips. His glances to his friend, who lays beside him in the snow. 

"I... I know that I don't have any magic yet, but when I do get it and my grimoire... I'm going to become the Wizard King."

Yuno's tear soaked eyes widen, a small gasp escaping his lips. Asta's turn up in a smile, snowflakes kissing his bruising cheeks. Blood gently trickles from the corner of his mouth, a glaring reminder of what happened moments earlier. 

_ The Wizard King? Asta seriously thinks that he can become the most influential mage in the entire kingdom? He can't. No commoner has ever become the Wizard King. _

"I want to show them-" he hisses in pain, "-all of them, that everyone in this world is special. Even us commoners."

Asta takes a shaky breath, grits his teeth, before pushing himself up off the ground and turns to Yuno. 

"I won't give up... I will never give up."

Yuno's mouth opens. Not in shock or horror, but in awe. His friend had severely injured himself just moments ago to retrieve Yuno's very own pendant. Yet, standing here before him, Asta's eyes were filled with a newfound fire that he had never seen before. always been a determined person, pushing past his limits to prove that he's a force to be reckoned with. 

_ If anyone can become the Wizard King, even a commoner like Asta, then that means... _

A warm sensation surges inside of Yuno's chest, lighting his blood on fire as a strange feeling washes over him. He's never felt this before, yet, with every racing breath the feeling grows until he's on his feet as well. Yuno wipes his wet cheek with the back of his sleeve, drying his tears. 

_ There's no more time for crying. _

"Asta."

Even though the rest of his face is a mix of red, black, and blue, Asta's green eyes haven't faltered.  _ They never falter. _ Yuno stands up taller, puffing out his chest as his clenched fist falls to his side.

"You're never going to become the Wizard King...Because I am going to become the next Wizard King."

Asta's bright eyes widen at the sudden conviction in Yuno's voice, but soften as a large grin pulls at his cheeks.

"Is that so?" Asta hums, licking his split lip, "I guess that makes you my rival." 

Yuno's eyes fill with the same fire as Asta's, manifesting itself as a determined look blooming across his face. 

"I guess so."

Asta chuckles, extending a closed fist out towards his rival. Yuno does the same, pressing his knuckles against Asta's battered ones. A tingle runs up his arm, filling him with a rush of excitement.

_ I will beat you, Asta. Just you wait. _

Since that day, Yuno made himself a promise. No matter what happens, he will beat Asta and become the Wizard King. He will show this entire kingdom that everyone, even commoners like himself and Asta, are capable of extraordinary things. They will see them as their equal. 

That led him to his second realization: He must become stronger. Mentally, physically, spiritually... He was gifted with wind magic as a child, and in order to surpass Asta, his power must become stronger. He has to prove himself, both to the kingdom and his rival. 

As the diamond mage lifted his large crystal sword in preparation to strike his unconscious ash-blonde rival and squad mate Mimosa, that's when the realization hit him. 

_ "Asta!"  _

Without even a second thought, instinct took over Yuno's body. Surging warmth filling his bones as a blind rush washes over him. His arms, which were once trapped at his sides, flew into the air as the crystal around him shattered. 

His eyes burned bright with fear and determination. He made a promise to Asta- no, himself- that no matter what he will beat Asta and become the Wizard King. No one was going to take his rival away from him, no one was going to be stronger than him.

"I won't let him die here!" 

As the words escaped his mouth, a ripple ran down Yuno's spine, filling each nerve with an invigorating buzz. That familiar rush flooded throughout the room, engulfing everything in soft white. Everything freezes, as if time itself screeched to a stop. 

A soft gasp escaped his lips, mind filling with a newfound sense of intrigue. 

_ What's this? _

His eyes dart across the room, glancing between his squad mates Klaus, Mimosa, and the rest of the Black Bulls. Everyone was staring at the Diamond Mage with fear filled eyes, just like he had moments ago. If it wasn't for  _ this _ , he'd be matching them. 

A small yawn to his right causes his eyes to snap to the source. A small green sprite hovers beside him, her small wings flapping rapidly as she stretches an arm over her head. Her hair is short, framing her small cheeks. Small blue-green eyes meet his own.

Lifting her hand, a soft sigh escapes her lips before she takes a deep breath and blows. A wisp of sparkling green light twists through the air until it strikes the crystal sword, shattering it into pieces. 

Yuno turns his head back towards the sprite, curiosity behind his eyes, only she isn't there. The rush that had filled him before disappears, leaving him with a full flutter in his stomach. 

Across the room the diamond mage goes flying into the dungeon wall, shattering the stone behind him. Gasps fill the air including his own soft one. 

"Yuno! What did you do?" Klaus asks, rushing up to him. 

"I don't know."

"What do you mean you don't know?" 

"I don't know! There was this little girl... I..."

Yuno is at a loss for words. There was no way that words could describe what he had just gone through. It was... it was a feeling... a brand new truth that he barely had a grasp on.

Whatever that was- no,  _ whoever that was _ \- filled him with a surge of strength that he never knew he possessed, pushing him past his limits in order to stop the foreign mage. 

Yuno's searching eyes glance between their fallen adversary and injured rival, who's grimoire opens on its own accord. Delicately, Asta's new weapon rises off the ground before disappearing into the awaiting grimoire. The pages flutter, just like Yuno's had only moments before, snapping closed once it was finished. 

_ I will become stronger than you, Asta. Just you wait.  _

It turns out that the girl that helped him, a short yet fierce sprite, was the wind spirit. When he had shattered the crystal in a selfless attempt to save his rival, he was gifted with her power. 

Yuno, affectionately, named her Belle. 

The third thing that Yuno knows for  _ damn sure  _ is that his rival, Asta, has and never will understand the concept of being quiet. 

Even when they were kids, Asta was always loud in some way or another. If he wasn't shouting, then he was groaning, grunting, humming or laughing. Even as they slept, Asta would mutter in his sleep or move constantly, sometimes enough to keep Yuno up at night.

Yet, there's something about his constant noise that amuses Yuno. Asta may not understand the concept of being quiet, he understands the concept of defying the expectations people set for him. 

"Yuno!" A familiar voice whines, bringing him out of his thoughts and back to reality where Asta, his noisy rival, stares at him with wide eyes. 

"What?" 

"Do you think that the Wizard King is going to punish us for what I said? I didn't know that the Clover King was so sensitive about those kind of things--"

"I told you to read the room. Maybe if you had, we wouldn't be here."

The crease between Asta's eyebrows only deepens, a scowl crossing his features.

"Hey-" he whines, jutting out his lower lip. "You were thinking the exact same things!"

Yuno sighs, turning away from his rival. Asta's right, he was thinking the exact same things as him. Surely, what's the point of having another king to rule the kingdom when they provide nothing useful to it? Is there another role that the Clover King serves that Yuno just isn't seeing? Even so, that still didn't change his mind. The Clover King is useless, unlike the Wizard King, who actually gets things done throughout the kingdom. 

Graceful steps filled his ears, urging Yuno to turn towards the source. Walking towards them was Julius Novochrono, the current Wizard King who had requested their presence. 

"Good Evening, Wizard King!" Asta exclaims loudly, straightening his posture. Yuno's lips barely twist upward, amused by his rival's reaction. 

"Asta, Yuno." The older man smiles. "Thank you for coming."

"Of course! I would like to say, though, that I am really, really, really sorry for what I said earlier about the Clover King. I didn't realize that it was so offensive!"

Yuno wanted to roll his eyes at Asta's incredibly loud voice, but couldn't bring himself to do so. Instead he watched silently, keeping a careful eye on everything. 

"I understand, but in the future I have to ask that you watch what you say-- I don't want to lose the two of the best Junior Magic Knights that the Clover Kingdom has to offer."

Asta makes a surprised noise, one Yuno knows all too well.

"W-Will do."

Julius offers both of them a large smile, framed by obvious reminders of his age. He isn't that old, probably middle aged, yet he still possesses the charm of a child. 

"Now tell me,"he claps his hands together, staring at Asta with a gleam in his eyes, "How hard was it for you to keep a straight face at the Clover King's reaction?"

Asta's eyes go wide, mouth falling open in shock. Yuno presses his lips together, fighting the urge to laugh at both Asta and the Wizard King.

"What?"

"It was so hard for me to keep my composure... I nearly burst into laughter right there on the spot!"

His rival turns pink, stammering over his answer as he tries his hardest not to self-combust. Yuno can tell that Asta's embarrassed, no, he's way more than embarrassed... and yet with every flustered reply tumbling out of Asta's lips, the taller boy can't help but smile. 

This is the Asta he knows. Loud when there's no reason to be, cheeky yet loyal, demanding when needed and most of all, his rival. 

Yuno feels the sudden urge to look at and touch the inside of his wrist, where both of his soul marks reside. The inky black stands out against his milky white skin, similar to a tattoo. He has never desired getting a tattoo, he's never seen the point of marking his skin, yet he's always been intrigued by them. A collection of stories expressed through intricate lines and thick ink, a form of self expression.

Soul marks, in their own way, are an extension of that belief. There are those who openly display their mark while others- like Yuno- keep theirs covered up, hidden from prying eyes. These are his soul marks, marks that he doesn't entirely understand, but knows that they mean something to him anyway. 

_ Four things. _

There are four things in this world that he knows for certain. The fourth one, he realizes, is that no matter what, Yuno will figure out why he possesses two soul marks and who they belong to. 

Running his thumb across the marks, Yuno glances back up to Asta and Julius before tugging the bottom of his sleeve back over his wrist. 

"-I hope the two of you enjoy the rest of the festival, I look forward to seeing both of you at the Royal Knights exam next week."

"Oh, don't worry- we'll be there and we're going to get into the Royal Knights squad, isn't that right, Yuno?"

He nods.

"Even if I don't succeed, at least I will be proud to at least have made it that far."

Asta makes a noise after his humbled comment, causing Julius to smile, humming softly in amusement. 

"Good. You two keep working hard and stay modest. I expect great things from you. Until next time."

Yuno and Asta nod, bowing their head before the Wizard King as he turns around and disappears back down the hallway. 

"Yuno?"

The taller boy turns towards his rival, greeted by soft features and a warm smile. 

"What were you thinking just a moment ago?"

His eyebrows knit together in confusion. 

"Hmm?" 

"You were staring at your wrist. Thinking about your soulmates?" Asta playfully teases, drawing out the the last part. Yuno rolls his eyes.

"No."

"You totally were... I still can't believe that you received two soul marks! I mean, how is that even possible? Everyone has only ever gotten one!"

"You don't have one."

"I know that I don't have one but- Hey!" Asta whines, throwing Yuno a look. The taller one smirks, shaking his head at his rival's antics. 

"I don't know why I have two marks or what they even mean, but I'll figure out what they are and who they belong to soon enough."

Asta crosses his arms, sending Yuno a pensive look. 

"Hmm... I'm sure you will. Just like I will find my soulmate as well."

Yuno's eyes widen with intrigue. Asta's burn with the same fire that had filled them when they were kids, reminding him of that cold winter day and how the snowflakes that kissed Asta's bruised cheeks.

"Really?"

"Mmhmm. I may not have a soul mark, but that's not going to stop me from finding my soulmate. After I find my soulmate, I'm then going to become the Wizard King."

A warm yet familiar feeling surges in Yuno's chest, lighting his blood on fire and filling his lungs. 

"Is that so?" Yuno asks, repeating the words Asta had used when they were children. "Bold words coming from my rival." 

Asta smirks, licking his lips and holding out a closed fist.

"I gotta keep you on your toes somehow."

Yuno presses his knuckles against Asta's, noting the scarred cuts and fading bruises that cover them. 

_ I will find my soulmates before you do, Asta. Just you wait. _


	2. Never Giving Up

"One day I will become the Wizard King, and when that day comes... Will you please marry me?!"

"No, Asta."

He purses his lips at her response, looking up at her. The woman of his dreams wears a carefree smile that complements her soft pink cheeks and blue-green eyes.

"Marry m-"

"No. "

"Mar-" 

"Nope." 

His heart wrenches, thumping against his ribcage and his eyes grow wet. Taking a shaky breath, he puffs up his chest and smiles. Nothing will break his spirit. 

"Mar-" 

"No." 

Asta's grunts, collapsing onto the grass beneath him. The blades tickle his forehead, reminding him of the warm fuzzy feeling that fills his chest every time he looks at her.

"Marry me, please..." he whines- no- begs, sticking out his lower lip in an attempt to sway Sister Lily. 

Her gentle face softens, eyes melting as she takes in the messy sight that is Asta. His hair is sticking out in every direction, framing his small face. He's wearing a baggy shirt and cropped pants that are covered in grass stains.

_She could've sworn she washed those pants this morning..._

"I'm sorry, Asta, but I can't."

He groans, flopping back onto the grass. Sister Lily giggles, fixing the basket she has resting on her hip.

"Why not?"

"You know why, silly. I'm a nun." 

"So?" He draws out the syllable, flipping onto his back to get a better look at her.

"It means that I practice celibacy."

Asta's eyebrows knit together in confusion as he casts a glance in her direction.

"Celery?" 

She laughs, shaking her head as she walks over towards the clothing line. 

"It means that I abstain from marriage and things of that nature."

"That doesn't make any sense though!" Asta exclaims, "If you're not supposed to get married, then why do you have a soul mark?"

Sister Lily glances to her left wrist where her soul mark resides. It's a small sunflower that's nestled in the center of her wrist. A brief memory flutters through her mind, taking her back to the day it first appeared. She had just received her grimoire and with it, her soul mark. Back then, she didn't know much about soulmates, but over time she's become well acquainted with the subject.

"That's because there's more than just one kind of soulmate."

He rolls to his feet, walking towards her. 

"What do you mean?" 

She grabs a piece of damp linen from her basket and two wooden clothespins.

"Most often when we think of soulmates we think of romantic love, like the marriage between two people. The truth is that soulmates are much more than that." 

Sister Lily pins it in place, turning to grab another piece of damp laundry only for Asta to grab it for her. He places it in her hands with a warm smile. 

"Soulmates are people that we have a natural affinity with, almost like an extension of yourself. Our soulmates can be our friends, our families, even the people we least expect them to be."

"How?"

Sister Lily glances to Asta, who is watching her with curious eyes. She sifts through her thoughts for an answer. After a moment, another flicker of a memory hits her.

"I once helped out this woman," she begins, "she was an older woman who lived in a village just east of here. She had one of the kindest souls I've ever met. That and she loved pot-potatoes.”

Asta laughs.

“One night, while we were preparing dinner for some orphaned children, I saw her soul mark. It was a beautiful sparrow. I asked her if she had ever met anyone with the same mark as her."

"Did she?"

"Yes. Her two daughters."

Asta's eyes go wide, nearly bulging out of his skull.

"Really?"

"Yes. On the day they were granted their grimoires, the same little sparrow appeared on their wrists."

"How is that possible? I thought you can only have one soulmate."

"You can have multiple soulmates, Asta. Just like there are multiple kinds of soulmate bonds, and for that woman, it was a familial one shared with her daughters."

"Then why did she only have one soul mark?"

"That's because everyone has only one soul mark. A soul mark can be shared among soulmates, but they will only ever possess the one mark." 

"What if someone has two soul marks?"

Sister Lily grabs a few more clothes pins from Asta's hand, moving to hang a few more pieces of damp laundry.

"I don't know Asta, no one has ever had two soul marks before."

"Do you think that I'll have two soul marks?"

Sister Lily laughs, shaking her head. 

"No, but I believe that you'll have at least one soul mark."

He’s always known that someday he’ll have his own soul mark, after all everyone has one, yet hearing Sister Lily say it fills him with a rush of exhilaration. 

"I can’t wait till I get my grimoire... and my soul mark! It’ll look exactly like yours and once I get it, I’ll make you proud and become the Wizard King! After that I’ll definitely marry you!”

"That's a sweet sentiment Asta, but like I said before, my answer is no."

Asta groans, falling to his knees for what feels like a hundredth time today. His heart races with the familiar sting of rejection, but he won’t let it get to him. He’s not going to give up on marrying her. 

"Why not?"

"Because I don't have a romantic soulmate, at least I don't believe I do."

"Then what do you believe?”

"I know that I have a soulmate." Sister Lily pins the last of the laundry to the clothes line. "Or multiple soulmates. I don't know who they are or what they'll mean to me, but deep down I know that no matter what, I will cherish them.

A bright smile bursts across Asta's face, the familiar thrum of excitement running through his core.

"Does that mean that you'll cherish me?" 

She giggles, reaching out and tapping the tip of his nose.

"I'll always cherish you Asta. You and the other children."

His mouth falls open, cheeks bright red as he stares at her with wide eyes. It doesn’t take much to get his imagination running wild, yet with every shallow breath he can imagine it all. The day he receives his grimoire, the matching sunflower that forms on his wrist. After that he’ll become a Magic Knight, working his way through the ranks until he becomes the Wizard King. He’ll prove to the kingdom that commoners like him are capable of great things.

Once he achieves all that, he’ll return to Hage, he’ll return to Sister Lily. 

Getting down on one knee, he’ll look her in the eye and offer her a single sunflower. Her beautiful blue-green eyes will sparkle due to the setting sun, complimenting her rosy cheeks.

_“Sister Lily, please marry me!”_

His heart is pounding against his ribcage as the mental image fades, but the warmth in his body continues to lick across his body and soul. In a desperate attempt to recreate that beautiful image, Asta grabs the bottom of her ruffled apron, looking up at her with hopeful eyes. 

"Marry me!”

The raven hair woman yelps in surprise, stumbling back into the clothes line. Instinctually her grimoire flickers open as she shouts a familiar spell:

"Water Creation Magic: Holy Fist of Love!"

A swirl of water forms midair, creating a large closed fist that launches towards the eager ash blonde. It hits him square in the chest, sending him flying backwards onto the ground with a thud.

"Eeeek!" He yelps, pushing sopping wet hair out of his eyes.

"I'm sorry Asta! I used the magic from my grimoire without even thinking!"

"It's okay Sister Lily," he flashes her a dazed smile, "that doesn't change how I feel about you." 

Closing his eyes, his mind races back into the depths of his imagination, latching onto that beautiful scene. The wind flutters through her black veil and exposed bangs, framing her cheeks. With a warm smile, she tucks a loose piece of hair behind Asta's ear.

_“Of course I’ll marry you Asta! You’re my soulmate!”_

A giggle escapes his lips as the image melts away once more, leaving him with an even stronger desire to win her heart. After all, Sister Lily already has his.

“I’ll win you over some day, I just know it!"

* * *

_Everything burns._

Everything about this magic region screams fire... because that’s exactly what this mana is... fire. Hot lava exploding from the earth’s crust, searing everything in its path as it inches towards the bottom of the volcano. It’s red hot, emitting a scorching heat that surely would melt Asta's skin if he gets too close to it.

Every time he swings his anti-magic sword, the raw mana filling the air replenishes itself. He’s tired, he can feel it in his bones, but he has to keep going. He needs to make it to the peak of the volcano.

Taking another step, Asta’s leg gives out beneath him and he falls onto his hands and knees. Squeezing his eyes shut, he takes a gasping breath, ignoring the searing pain burning his throat. Everything’s dry, everything hurts . 

_I don’t think I can make it up there after all..._

“Then quit.” 

Asta's eyes immediately shoot open, locking on the hot earth below him. His heart is pounding against his ribcage, not in fear or shock, but confusion. 

“Only a fool without magic such as yourself would try to scale an active volcano. Here I thought that a rookie like you had something going for him. Seems you only got here because of sheer luck.”

Asta clenches his fist, turning to look at her.

Is he dreaming or did Captain Mereoleona, leader of the Crimson Lion Kings, insinuate that all of his hard work up until this point was nothing but luck? That his days spent working himself to the bone to grow stronger was nothing but life dealing him a few cards?

“Do yourself a favor and climb down.” 

_No. He isn’t dreaming. Even if he were, no one gets to criticize his hard work... No one but himself._

He hasn’t got here because of ‘sheer luck.’ How could he if luck has never been on his side? There’s no way he could achieve his dream of becoming the Wizard King that way. The only way to earn that title and defeat his rival is to work hard and get results. He isn’t going to wait around for luck, after all, that's Yuno’s thing. 

“I’m not leaving.” 

Asta releases a ragged breath.

“What I want--no, what we want-- isn’t something achieved through luck.” Getting to his feet, he turns towards Mereoleona, knuckles white. “I am going to get to the top...my dream depends on it!”

An animalistic smirk crosses her features. 

“Then you better get moving!”

Without even blinking, she breaks into a sprint, darting through the chaotic landscape as if she were a cheetah darting through a savannah. A warm red glow envelops her body and with a leap, she surges into the sky.

Glancing down to his sword, an oddly familiar sensation begins to build within him. Almost like pins and needles working their way up his arm until and throughout his body. Closing his eyes, he takes a deep breath, allowing himself to become one with the sensation.

“Stay calm, Asta. If you can’t use your strength or anti-magic to get up there, then there has to be another way to get up there.”

The sensation pulses through his veins as a dull thrum, reminding him of the days spent swinging his sword in the forest outside Hage village. He was training to become a Magic Knight, and look where that’s gotten him. A junior class Magic Knight who fought two terrorists and saved an entire forest of witches.

“My new power! The one that happened in the forest! I don’t remember much of what happened since I blacked out, but there has to be some way to access it.”

Taking another deep breath, leaning into the sensation some more. It almost feels like a warm hug. 

“I remember now... I almost died. That’s why I blacked out.”

Turning to the lava, he briefly considers jumping in it, wondering if maybe that’ll activate it.

“No, that’s just stupid. I can’t use my power if I don’t know how it works!”

The thrum is deep in his core now. It’s white hot, almost like a mix between pain and pleasure. A part of him wonders if it’s screaming at him, begging him to make some use of it. 

“That’s it! I just need to understand my power more! Maybe if I channel my ki...”

Closing his eyes, he fully gives into the sensation. Instinctually, he lifts his sword and grabs the other end. Soon the power within his body seems to swirl through him like a wind current. That’s when he notices it... deep within him, that white hot pain, is a rubber band that’s getting ready to snap. 

**_About time._ **

An instantaneous surge of energy lights his blood on fire. His face twitches and the right side of his body morphs into something he can only describe as inky black. 

The sword in his hand thrums with newfound purpose, almost like it’s searching for something to prey upon. Immediately he surges into the air, flying hard and fast past the fiery landscape of the volcano. Shouts of surprise escape his lips as a mass of living fire appears before him.

“Come on!” Shouts Leopold Vermillion to his fellow squadmates, only to be interrupted by a flying Asta who destroys the creature with his sword.

Asta barely recognizes the shout of his name as he goes flying towards the peak of the Yultim Volcano.

“Stop! Stop! Stop! Please! I don’t want to die like this!”

Wind whips through his hair until he’s finally at the top, circling through the air like a predator preparing to strike its prey. He can’t tell what he’s searching for, yet something inside of him already knows. Lurching forward, his body soars through the air with the speed of a hawk.

“You better get out of the way!”

The target of his power, Captain Mereoleona, stands on an island in the middle of a lava lake, a wicked grin on her lips.

“You fool! As if! Don’t you know that the female lions are the hunters?” A burst of flame magic explodes from her body. In an instant she launches into the air with incredible speed, poising for the attack. 

Grinding his teeth, he prepares for the blow soaring in his direction, but it never comes. She disappears without a trace. 

_Where did she go?_

“Flame Magic...” His eyes go wide as she appears beside him. “Calidos Brachium!”

A fist collides with his cheek, sending him flying. His back collides with something hard, taking the brunt of the impact. Pain radiates up his body and his new power suddenly disappears. 

“Hey, Kid! You still alive down there?”

Captain Yami's voice brings him back to the present. A groan escapes his lips.

“Yeah! She’s definitely Fuegoleon’s sister!”

Asta gets to his feet, rolling his shoulders. His body hurts, yet an invigorating buzz seems to partially numb the pain. 

“It seems like you’re starting to understand yourself better..." Captain Mereoleona comments, narrowing her eyes. "But you’re not done yet!”

She’s right. I couldn’t control my power, but I was able to use it. If I hope to be the Wizard King someday, I’ve got to learn how to control it and become stronger. In order to do that, I’ve got to pass that Royal Knights Exam next week. 

“I won’t let you down!”

Mereoleona offers him a sincere, almost kind smile. She turns and walks away.

He releases an almost relieved sigh, closing his eyes and leaning back into the rock wall behind him.

“Asta!”

He opens his eyes at the sound of Yuno’s voice. It takes him a moment before he spots his rival using his wind magic to cross the lava lake. He lands a couple feet away from him.

“Hi Yuno”

“I see that you made quite the entrance.”

“Yeah, well, unlike everyone else, I don't have the magic necessary to get up here. I was having a hard time getting up here, but then I remembered that I gained this really cool power that is super cool and-”

Yuno chuckles, interrupts Asta's nervous ramblings. 

“I’m glad you could make it up here. It would’ve been a shame to enjoy the hot spring without you.”

Asta's cheeks grow a shade darker in embarrassment. 

“O-Of course I made it up here!" He stutters, trying to regain his composure. "I'm not just going to sit around and let you enjoy a hot spring without me! Someone's gotta enjoy it more than you!"

“Oh Asta,” he sighs, “only you would take something like that as a challenge.” 

“Of course I would take that as a challenge someone has too-- Hey!”

Yuno laughs and for a brief moment, Asta swears that his rival was smiling at him. He can't believe his eyes... and yet... a part of him wants too. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Once again, thank you for reading and a special thank you to my beta for helping me make this a thousand times better. 
> 
> Also, quick note -- the scenes I am including from the anime/manga are my own interpretation of the story. I did this in order to make certain scenes fit better with my AU! I hope you enjoy!


	3. The Bet

"-It’s not going to be a bull... that’s way too obvious."

"You're right. It's gonna be something cool, like a wolf... or a bat!" 

"A bat? Now that's stupid."

"Well it takes stupid to know stupid."

"Of course it takes-- Wait! I'm not stupid!"

"Are you sure about that?"

"Why you little-!"

A loud crash echoes through The Black Bulls hideout, causing Asta to dart awake in surprise. His sleepy green eyes are filled with alarm and confusion. What in the hell could be going on down there?

Throwing off his blanket, he grabs his headband off his desk and tugs it over his head, pushing his messy hair out of his eyes. Darting out of his room-- careful not to run into the pillar that wasn’t there the night before-- he heads towards the source of the noise.

“I’m going to wipe that smug little look off your face, brat!”  
  
“Can't do that unless you catch me first!”  
  
“I swear I'm going to kill you!”

An excited glee echoes down the hall followed by another crash, a bang, and a yelp of surprise.

_Crap! Crap! Crap!_

Rounding the corner, he is met by absolute chaos. 

What used to be the common room of their hideout was now a make-shift warzone. Broken chairs litter the room next to flipped over tables and smoldering craters. Magna and Luck are in the middle of a heated fight, both launching attack spells and counter maneuvers towards one other. Behind them is a wine drunk Vanessa, dancing to non-existent music, empty bottle in hand. Charmy is well... _Charmy,_ shoving her face with an endless supply of food. Behind them is Gauche, who doesn't seem bothered as he continues talking into one of his mirrors. Across the room, Gordon sits next to a transformed Grey, who groans. Finral and Noelle are noticeably missing.

"What the heck is going on?!"

Luck darts over Asta's head and lands on top of the wooden bannister of the stairs.

"Stop moving so fast, you twerp!" Magna shouts, chest heaving as he readjust his grip on his flaming bat. 

"Why? Can't keep up?"

Magna grits his teeth in anger. 

"That's it, I'm really going to kill you now!"

The flame mage creates and hits fireball after fireball towards Luck, who dodges each spell with a childish giggle.

"This is so much fun!" 

"Guys! You need to stop fighting!"

"Butt out, Asta! This is between Luck and I!" Magna stalks forward, clenching his fist tighter. "I'm not going to let this dork call me stupid and get away with it!"

An electric spark flashes behind Luck's eyes. He's pushed Magna close to the edge, ready to tip over at any moment. Once that happens...

A pounding fist collides against the wall, shaking the entire room. Every pair of eyes turn towards Captain Yami, who’s fist has created a crater in the stone wall. He stares at them with a downright terrifying gaze. 

"What... Did I say... About breaking things?"

Asta blood runs cold. Every nerve ending within his body is screaming at him, begging for self preservation, yet he doesn’t move. No one does. Instead they watch their Captain with careful eyes, doing their best not to blink.

"I- I- We're sorry Captain Yami, sir!"

He glances to Asta, dark eyes narrowed in anger, but doesn’t say anything. After a few moments of silence, a large grin forms on his face, and he bursts into laughter.

"Bwahaha! You guys should've seen your faces! It's been a while since I've seen you all scared shit-less!" 

Asta gasps. 

"Wait! Are you serious? You did all that just to scare us? What the hell!"

Captain Yami’s features snap to attention once again. Walking towards Asta, he slams a hand over the boys head, gripping his skull tightly.

"What did you say?"

"N-Nothing Captain Yami! I just thought that you were being completely serious and planning on murdering us 'cause Magna and Luck were breaking things- I- I- I seriously didn't expect you to-"

A loud groan fills the air, silencing him mid ramble.

"Sometimes I wish you would just shut up... It could do you some good every once in a while."

Asta presses his lips together and nods.

"Sure thing Captain!" 

Yami rolls his eyes, dropping the (affectionately named) runt of the group. Asta scrambles back to his feet.

"Now..." Yami reaches into his pocket and retrieves a pack of cigarettes. Fishing one out, he tucks it back in and lights his cigarette. "What the hell are the rest of you still doing up? Don't some of you have that stupid exam in the morning?"

"I couldn't sleep, so I thought that I would get a drink~" Vanessa slurs, "~besides I'm not participating... I think I might watch though..."

"I had a craving for a late night snack!" Charmy says with a mouthful of food.

Yami sighs, shaking his head and not even bothering to listen to the rest of his squad's excuses. Instead he turns to Magna and Luck, eyeing them carefully.

“What were you fighting about?

Magna stares at his Captain in surprise. Yami is _never_ interested in what is going on among the squad unless it’s important. Other than that, he doesn’t seem to care. So... What in the hell is going on? Who in the hell is this man and why does he look like Captain Yami?

"Noth-"

"Is it a bat?"

Magna and Yami turn to Luck, who lands on the ground just a couple feet away.

"What?" Yami mutters, a crease forming between his brows. 

"Your soul mark. You see, we've got this-"

Everyone, excluding Asta, glances to the lightning mage with panicked faces-- even sister obsessed Gauche. Chuckling nervously, he drops the subject, not even bothering to finish his sentence.

_"Why in the hell would it be a bat?"_

"See! That's what I thought!" Magna shouts, pointing at Luck. "I told you a bat was stupid!"

The excitable blonde pouts, shoulders slouching.

"Well that's no fun... I'm going to bed."

"What? You can't do that! Not yet! I've got a fight to win!" 

Like a cat, Luck’s ears perk up at the declaration. 

“As if that's going to happen!"

The two of them regain a fighting stance, eyes locked and ready to strike, but before the fight can even start, Captain Yami steps in. 

“You can finish your fight later. There are more important things to do, like shutting the hell up so I can get some damn sleep.”

Both of them groan, but listen to him anyway. Even though both of them want to fight, to prove to the other that they are capable of great strength, they make a silent promise to each other to resume the fight later. 

"As for the rest of you, stop sitting around and do something with yourselves. I shouldn't have to tell you what to do."

Running a hand through his hair, he takes a long drag of his cigarette before turning around.

"I’m going to bed. If any of you wake me up, I'll kill ya!"

Captain Yami disappears back down the hall he came from, leaving the rest of the Black Bulls to do their own thing. Asta stares at the empty archway with wide eyes. 

"What'cha thinking, Rasta?" Magna drawls, resting an elbow on his shoulder. 

"Well... I just... I can't believe that you guys were fighting over a bat."

"We weren't fighting over a bat... Were you even listening?"

Asta shrugs. 

Magna groans, pinching the bridge of his nose as he shakes his head. 

"We were fighting over the Captain's soul mark."

"His soulmark?" He repeats softly. 

"Yeah. We're still trying to figure out what it is. At least we know it's not a bat, so we can cross that one off the list."

"I still think a bat would've been cool!" Luck announces, standing next to Asta. "Guess that means I have to add to the pot."

"The pot? "

Magna and Luck turn towards Asta with a surprised look. 

"Wait... you don't know about the bet?" 

"What bet?"

Magna slaps a hand over his face, cheeks turning red in frustration as he shakes his head. Luck giggles, grabbing Asta's shoulder.

"The entire squad has this bet going on to figure out what the Captain's soul mark is."

"Why?"

"’Cause no one has ever seen it. He keeps it covered since he doesn't believe in soulmates." Magna answers.

"Wait, why?" 

They shrug.

“That’s what we’re trying to find out! The first person to figure it out or see it wins the bet. If someone guesses and they're wrong, they have to add to the pot." 

"How would you even know if you're wrong? Can’t the Captain just lie and say it’s something else?”

“Do you ever stop asking questions?” 

“Give him a break Magna, he just found out!”

The flame mage runs a hand through his two-toned hair.

“Yami doesn’t know about the bet so if you ask him he’ll most likely tell you the truth. He only lies when he has too.”

“What if he does know about it though?”

Magna cackles, wiping a non-existent tear from his eye. 

“There’s no way he knows! We've had this bet going for years and he hasn’t said anything!"

Asta’s mouth falls open. 

"W-Wait- Years? This bet has been going on for _years?”_

“Yep! Ever since we showed up! The pot is currently at what... Two years worth of wages?"

"I thought it was three." Luck replies, scratching his arm and shrugging. “It could be more.”

Asta nearly collapses back onto the ground, eyes as wide as saucers. A month’s worth of wages is a lot of money, enough to buy a six month supply of pot-potatoes back in Hage, but _three years worth of wages?_ That’s enough pot-potatoes to last an entire generation!

"Whatever it is, I plan on winning it!" Magna shouts, pointing at himself.

"You’ll have to fight me first!" 

Magna scowls, glaring at Luck over the brim of his purple glasses. His fingers twitch before a fireball forms in his palm. Luck giggles, sparks running up and down his arms as he throws playful jabs towards him.

"Hey, no more fighting!” Asta stands in between them. “I don't want to be murdered by Captain Yami!"

"Don't worry Rasta, you've got nothing to worry about. I'll demolish this fool later. Besides... I got a question for you..."

"Yeah?"

"What do you think Yami's mark is?"

That is... definitely not the question he was expecting...

"Um... I don't know, a potato?"

Both of his squadmates stare at him.

"A... a potato?" Magna whispers. 

Asta suddenly feels small. 

"Yeah..." 

Magna presses his lips together, nodding slowly as the fireball in his hand disappears. After what feels like an eternity, he speaks up. 

"A bland, dry, nasty vegetable that you get out of the ground?"

"Hey!" Asta shouts. "Potatoes aren't nasty! They are nutritional delicacies that deserve your respect!"

Magna immediately bursts into laughter, doubling over and nearly losing his balance. Grabbing his thighs, he glances back up towards Asta, tears in his eyes.

"Y-You think that... the Captain's s-soul mark is... a potato?"

"It could be!"

His stomach squeezes even harder, forcing him to gasp for air.

“I-I-” his mouth open and closes like a fish, “-And I thought a bat was stupid!”

Luck doubles over in laughter as well. Asta glances between the two, face turning red in both anger and embarrassment.

"I'll have you know that if I had one, I'd be grateful to have a potato as a soul mark!"

Magna's lungs burn, thirsting for oxygen, but he can't stop laughing. He's far too gone at this point. 

"T-That doesn't make it any better!" 

"So! Even if Captain Yami’s soul mark is a potato, that doesn’t change the fact that he at least has a soulmate!”

“What does that have to do with anything?”

“Everything! Even if he doesn’t believe in soulmates, he still has one! If he has one, then that definitely means that I have one as well! Even if I don’t have a soul mark!”  
  
Asta’s claim isn’t old news to either of them, they’ve known for months now that he doesn’t have a soul mark, yet it still manages to take them off guard. 

“Y-You’re sure?” Magna chokes out, taking a gulp of fresh air.

“Yeah! Unlike you guys, I don’t need a soul mark to find my soul mate! I’ll find my soulmate before any of you!” 

Magna and Luck lock eyes with each other before turning to Asta.

“You think so?”  
  
“I know so! I ain’t gonna sit around and wait!”

A jolt of electricity immediately runs down Magna’s spine and without even blinking, he stands up straight.

“You know what? I bet that I’ll find my soulmate before you, and if I do, you owe me a month’s worth of wages.”

Asta’s eyes instantly fill with determination.

“Make it two!” 

“Shake on it then!”  
  
Asta grabs his extended hand, shaking it firmly.

“You’re on!”

Magna bites his lips as a large smirk forms on his face. Without even breaking eye contact with Asta, he removes one of his gloves before reaching out and grabbing Luck’s wrist. Holding it up, he displays the small cloud with a lightning bolt decorating the inside of their wrists.

Asta scrambles closer, grabbing their wrists and inspecting them closely. 

“I expect my winnings by the end of the week.”

“What?!”

“I won the bet, I want my money!”

Luck giggles, turning to Magna. 

“I get half right?”  
  
“Hell no! It’s my bet and I just won it!”

“Did not!” Asta cries, pointing an accusatory finger at Magna. “You cheated!”

“How?”  
  
“You knew that the two of you are soulmates and didn’t even tell me!”

Magna jerks his hand away in shock.

“Dude it’s completely obvious!” 

“No it’s not!” Asta shouts.

“Yes it is! Luck and I hang out all the time.” 

“You guys are constantly fighting!”

“That’s ‘cause we’re rivals!”  
  
“No, we’re best friends.” Luck whines.  
  
“Friendly rivals!” Magna corrects, glancing towards Luck for approval. The blonde lightly shrugs.

“That doesn’t change the fact that you tricked me!”

“So? You’ve been a Black Bull for months now!” Magna throws his hands in the air. “You should’ve figured it out sooner!”

“How can I when you’re always wearing gloves?” 

A loud bang reverberates throughout the hideout, causing the walls around them to shake. Magna turns towards Luck with a raised eyebrow.The blonde shrugs and Asta scratches the back of his neck.

“What was that?”

Footsteps echo down the hallway. Instinctually their shoulders tense and without even looking, they know who they belong to. Captain Yami appears with disheveled hair and dark eyes. Grabbing the side of the archway, he grips it tight, causing the stone beneath his hand to crumble. 

“What the hell did I say about waking me up?” 

Magna, Luck and Asta's eyes go wide.

“ _Shit!_ "

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know that there's no Yuno this chapter but trust me, we'll be seeing a lot more of him soon! 
> 
> And, as always, thank you beta-san! You are amazing!


	4. Reasons

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's been over a month since I posted (oof) but here I am with another update! This chapter may seem a little choppy, I've been super busy with finals and other stuff. Glad to be back writing! 
> 
> Hope you enjoy, and as always, I love your comments.

* * *

_"Asta!"_

"I'm fine!” The young boy grits his teeth, writhing on the ground in pain. “Let's do it again!"

"No! You're hurt. Let's stop for the day." Yuno pleads. 

"I'm not stopping until I hit you." Asta pushes himself up off the ground and onto his knees. Using the back of his hand, he wipes away the blood spilling onto his upper lip. 

“Asta...” Yuno nearly whines, but catches himself at the last second. To him, whining is a form of crying, and after his vow to never cry again, he wasn't about to start. 

"Let's just keep going, okay?" 

"But your nose is bleeding."

"It’s not that bad.” 

“ _It’s crooked._ ”

Asta frowns, touching his nose. Pain radiates across his face, causing him to wince. It aches, but it’s he won't let the pain stop him from achieving his goal. He has to get stronger than Yuno, no matter what.

“I’ll have Sister Lily fix it when we get back to the village."

“Alright then we'll head back.” Yuno leans forward, grabbing Asta's arm. His rival grunts, tearing his arm away with a huff. Loose hair falls into his eyes.

“Not yet. If I want to become the Wizard King, I have to be able to dodge a magic attack. If I can't do that, then what's the point?”

“I don't know, but we can figure it out after we fix your-" 

“I don’t care about my nose!”

Yuno stares at him in surprise. He's used to Asta putting up a fight, he's stubborn afterall, yet he's never seen Asta this... Frustrated before. They began training together months ago, working towards growing stronger. Their matches usually resulted in minor bruises or cuts, evolving to sprained ankles and apparently, broken noses. 

"I..." Asta starts, running a hand through his shaggy hair. It's gotten a lot longer lately. "...I'm just... having a hard time keeping up with you."

Yuno blinks.

"What?" 

His rival doesn't look up from the ground, where he's now staring at Yuno's black boots. A shaky laugh fills the air between them.

"I- It's hard to outmatch you." Ast takes a deep breath. "You're super strong and grow stronger every day....”

Asta looks up towards Yuno. 

_He thinks I'm strong?_

"I know it's gonna be hard, but I'm not quitting... Not until I beat you!" 

Suddenly he launches to his feet, running at full speed towards Yuno. The young boy instinctually throws out his hands, forming a spiraling wall of wind that flies in his direction. It slams against Asta's chest, sending him flying backwards into a tree with a thump. 

"Are you-"

"I'm fine!" He grunts, getting back onto his feet.

"Asta--" 

"I'm not done yet!" Digging his feet into the ground, he takes off again, barreling straight towards him like he had moments ago. Yuno lifts a dismissive hand, expecting his magic to work a second time around, only it doesn't. Asta dodges the attack, rolling beneath it and springing to his feet. Before the wind mage can even process what's happening, a large stick smacks him on the forehead.

 _How did he?_

Asta his eyes go wide. 

"I- I hit you." Asta pants. "I actually hit you."

"You hit me." 

Yuno touches the top of his forehead, fingers barely skimming an angry line forming on his pale skin. The scratch dots with blood and smears onto his fingertips. The stick must've scratched him. 

"Are you okay?"

"Hmm?" 

"You're bleeding... I must've hit you pretty hard." Asta steps forward and touches the scratch.

"-Ow!" Yuno winces, slapping his curious hand away. 

"Sorry!" He rushes, eyes meeting. "I didn't mean to hit you that hard, I just wanted to get you."

"It's okay." Yuno reassures, wiping at his forehead with the back of his hand in an attempt to get rid of the blood. It smears.

"You've got-" 

"I'm fine." 

Asta sighs, glancing down to the stick in his hands. A warm, prideful feeling warms his chest, causing the young boy to smile.

"I can't believe I hit you. I mean, sure, I've been trying to do it this entire time but to actually do it..." 

Yuno lowers his chin.

"...I know how to dodge your attacks now. I can work on becoming even stronger than you! I don't have my magic yet, but that isn't going to stop me! I'll train my body as much as I can. Maybe if I--"

"Asta."

"-- No, I can definitely do a thousand pushups. 200 if I push myself. Honestly I can accomplish-"

"Asta!" 

The ash blonde is snapped out of his thoughts by Yuno's sharp voice. Asta nervously chuckles.

"I kinda got carried away there..."

"I think that we should stop training together."

Green eyes go wide. 

"What?" 

While his thoughts are scattered, they remain clear, forming words and feelings only he understands. There's so much building up within his core, eager to escape, but he doesn't know how to express him. Not in a way that Asta would understand. 

"What do you mean? We can't become stronger unless we train together. Since we're friends I thought-"

"We're not friends, we're rivals... Remember?"

Yuno's tone is verging on cold. Cold and distant, which only makes Asta's blood boil. 

"Yeah but that doesn't mean that we can't be-"

"I think it's best for both of us."

Instead of voicing his thoughts he's locking them away, using his voice and face to create a mask for himself. There's no way he's letting anyone see him as weak ever again. Not after what had happened--

"Like hell it is!" 

Yuno's amber eyes fly to Asta's. They're full of anger and disappointment. If he wasn't so busy trying to remain impassive, he would've broken down crying on the spot. 

"So what I beat you once in a fight? I never took you for a sore loser!"

"What?"

"You heard me! I don't care that you've lost one time, I've lost almost a hundred times! Getting your butt kicked doesn't change anything."

_Of course it doesn't._

"If anything, it makes you stronger."

Yuno clenches his fist. Asta practically read his thoughts. 

Yet his mind wanders. It goes back to that cold day in the snow, lying on the ground as snowflakes kissed his cheeks. The smell of liquor burning his nose while the crap was beat out of him by a drunk. Asta saved him that day, fighting with every fiber of his being to get his pendant back. 

Asta was strong that day while he was _weak._

"I don't care that I lost."

"Then why can't we train together?" 

_Because... If we do... I..._

"We just... can't anymore." 

Asta's nostrils flare.

"You're being a complete jerk!"

He's right. Yuno is being a complete jerk, and there is nothing he can do to prove otherwise. If he had the choice, they'd stick together. Like glue. Asta is the only person that can push him to do better. Maybe-- 

_No_. 

There is not time to second guess himself.

"Where are you going?"

Yuno hadn't realized he began to walk away until he reached the beginning of the dirt path that would take them back to the village. Rather than questioning it, he continues on his way until a hand grabs his wrist. 

"Stop!" 

"I'm going back to the church."

"We're not done yet!"

"Yes we are. You beat me, didn't you?"

Asta falls silent, yet Yuno knows that he is anything but. Asta isn't the silent type, even when he isn't saying anything. There's always some kind of moving or noise coming from him. In this case it's his angry huffs.

He's angry, stunned... Maybe a little hurt...

"Yuno!" Asta's voice cracks. "Will you stop and listen to me?"

 _No. Definitely hurt._

The wind mage screws his eyes shut, trying to ease his raging mind. They swirl inside his mind like a raging wind storm. Why are they so wild? Why can't he stop them?

_Why am I doing this?_

Another tug of his wrist throws him off balance, causing him to stumble to the ground. Gritting his teeth, Yuno digs his fists into patchy dirt beneath him. 

_You can't train with him, you can't because if you do- if you do-_

"Why can't you give me a straight answer? I just want to know why, Yuno! Please just tell me!" 

Even though everything is in disarray, a clear response forms in his mind. He knew it the moment Asta hit him with the stick. There's no way he can admit it out loud. If he did, then that would mean he would have too-

"Are you scared?." Asta startles him from his thoughts. "It's okay, the strongest people usually are." 

Of everything Asta could've said, he wasn't expecting _that_...

"Sister Lily says It's 'cause they have a lot to lose. I don't know if that's what you're going through, but if it is you can tell me."

A deep thrum fills his core, just like it had months ago. It's warm, inspiring, and most of all- 

Asta hand gently touches his shoulder, bringing him out of his thoughts. Glancing between Asta's bruised knuckles and kind face, his stomach flips. 

"Because the truth is, training with you makes me feel strong."

His rival holds out his hand. Whatever anger he was feeling disappeared, replaced with the kindness and determination he always shows.

"You'll win again, don't worry. For now let's get back to training."

He closes his eyes, squeezing them shut. Why is it so hard 

"I can't." His voice is small. "I'm sorry. sorry." 

It's dead silent between them, enough to suffocate a person. Yuno can't bring himself to look Asta in the eye, knowing that if he does, he'll cry. 

"Fine!" A broken voice shouts. "I don't need your help then! I'll become the Wizard King, with or without you!"

Amber eyes burn in pain, but tears don't fall. He won't let them fall because crying is weak, and no matter what happens, he promised to never be weak again...

* * *

"Is he doing any better?" 

"Hmm?" Mimosa hums, not quite sure she heard the man standing beside her. 

"I'm doing fine Magna." An indifferent voice interjects before the flame mage can repeat himself. He sends Mimosa a look.

She shrugs, whispering. "I've healed all physical wounds, but emotional ones..." 

Magna nods, leaning back against the wall. 

It's been a few hours since the fight between Asta and Langris. His teammate fought hard, putting all his strength and power into the fight in an attempt to make it up to Finral. He pushed himself past his limits, yet the fight resulted in a draw. Asta's never the type to dwell of fights like this, not unless it has something to do with- 

An audible squeak pulls him out of his thoughts and to the source. Standing at the door is Noelle, Klaus and a silent Yuno. 

"Ready? We're leaving." Klaus directs to Mimosa. He seems oddly mellow. 

"What? Now?" Mimosa gets to her feet.

Klaus carefully inspects Asta for a moment, pushing his glasses higher onto his nose. He nods. 

"Yes. We have a mission tomorrow, so it's best we get back to base and rest." 

"So soon?"

He nods.

"Don't worry Mimosa, you've done plenty helping him. I can take care of him now." Noelle pauses, her cheeks turning a shade of pink. "He is my squadmate after all!"

Mimosa nods, glancing to Asta. He hasn't moved much in the last hour, his eyes trained on the wall in thought. She's never seen him this despondent before. Leaning forward and placing a hand on his shoulder, she softly whispers:

"It was nice to fight alongside you today. You've inspired me to work harder. See you again soon, Asta." 

His shoulders stiffen and his fist clenches, but he doesn't say anything. With a quiet sigh, she steps away and closer to Klaus.

Before she can say her goodbyes to the rest of the room, heavy footsteps draw everyone's attention to the doorway. 

"Yuno?"

"Aren't you going to say goodbye?" Klaus asks, almost in disbelief. 

He doesn't say anything, stepping through the doorway. 

"I- I will catch up to you!"

Yuno pauses mid-step, stunned by Asta's broken decree. It's been years since their first fight, yet the memory is fresh in his mind. His fingers instinctually touch the thin white scar on his forehead, hidden beneath his bangs.

"I will become the Wizard King!" 

An ache forms in his chest. His thoughts are deafening, but he manages to catch Asta's last whisper.

"I have too." 

The wind mage clenches his fist, nails digging into the palms of his hands. Yuno casts a glance over his shoulder. 

"You'll never become the Wizard King. Not after a match like that."

"Yuno!"

"That was uncalled for." Magna speaks up, getting to his feet. 

"Tch." 

"Yuno!" 

While Asta won the overall fight against Langris, both teams lost the overall match due to a draw. A draw that disqualified his rival from participating in the final match.

A match that he was looking forward too...

Standing near the doorway, Mimosa and Klaus watch silently as Yuno balls his fist, turns, and leaves. Disappearing into the hallway as if he never existed.

Klaus is no expert when it to emotion, yet he knows that something is wrong. Yuno's usually insensitive-- a default if his-- yet he's never this cold towards Asta. Something's changed between the two of them, something Klaus wishes he knew. 

Instead of dwelling on the thought any further, Klaus quickly offers everyone a curt goodbye.

"Is he going to be okay?" Mimosa asks once they're in the hallway. 

Klaus pushes up his glasses. 

"I don't know."

That doesn't make Mimosa, or Klaus for that matter, feel any better. 


	5. Helpful

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know it's been a while. I've had an assortment of problems spring up that have taken away from my writing time. I've also been busy with the start of a new semester (groans). 
> 
> As always, a huge thank you to my beta (basically co-creator at this point), and a thanks to you guys!!! I'm glad you enjoy this story. I have more amazing stuff coming soon!

"He's doing it again."

"What?"

"Brooding." 

Magna lifts an eyebrow, pausing mid-bite. 

"Who, Asta?" 

"Yeah, can't you tell?"

Magna takes a bite of his dessert, an eyebrow raised in confusion.

"He seems fine to me." 

Luck sits up in his seat.

"No, Vanessa's right. Something's wrong with him. He won't fight me."

"No reasonable person would."

Luck frowns, leaning forward and grabbing Magna’s fork from him. He twirls it between his fingers absentmindedly.

"We usually do whenever he wants to train." 

"And?" 

"We haven't trained since the exam." 

"So? Maybe he just wants a week to recover"

Vanessa laughs, taking a long sip of wine.

"Wow, I knew you were dense but this is a whole new level."

"Hey!" Magna shouts, jumping up onto his feet. "I am not dense!" 

Luck glances between the two of them before leaning forward to steal a bite of Magna's dessert. 

Vanessa hums. 

"Something seems off with him. I've seen him bummed after a match, but this is something else. He's never that quiet."

Magna, Luck, and Vanessa stare out the window towards Asta, who carefully hangs the squad's laundry on the clothesline. He’s calmer than usual.

"You're right." Magna admits, running a hand through his hair. "Wow, I didn't even notice."

"Do you think it’s because of what happened to Finral?" 

The three of them stiffen at Luck's question, but quickly melt back to normal.

"Maybe."Vanessa sighs, missing her flirty squadmate.

"It's something to do with that Golden Dawn guy." Magna speaks up, squaring his shoulders.

"The one with the glasses?" Luck shovels another bite into his mouth. 

"No. The other one. Tall, dark hair, powerful magic and the 'I'm too cool to care about anything' attitude."

"The pretty boy!" Vanessa exclaims, leaning back in her chair. "Of course. Aren't they friends?"

"After what he said to Asta at the exam? I doubt it. He was a total jerk. Told him that he could never become the Wizard King 'cause of what happened in the match."

"That's harsh."

"Yeah, and I should've kicked his ass for talking to Asta like that! No one messes with the runt except me."

Luck clears his throat.

"And him."

"That wouldn't solve anything." Vanessa brings their attention back to her.

"Yeah, but it'd make us feel better." Magna huffs. Luck hums in agreement.

"Maybe that's their thing." Vanessa points out. "You know, kinda like the thing you two have."

"Huh?"

"You know, the way you two tease each other until a fight breaks out? Maybe this is like that~"

"You're not making any sense." Magna interrupts, pinching the bridge of his nose. He shakes his head, catching a glimpse of his soulmate taking another bite of his dessert.

"Hey! That's mine! Give me back my fork!"

Luck offers the utensil to him, a small smirk playing at the corner of his mouth. Magna inspects the fork instinctively and notices a small tendril of electricity dancing across the prongs.

"Jerk."

Luck smiles, finishing off the last of the dessert.

"Well, whatever it was-" Vanessa continues as if nothing happened. "We need to do something to cheer him up."

Magna's attention immediately bounces back to the witch. 

"Yeah! We gotta do something manly, something awesome, something with meat- no, potatoes! He likes potatoes."

"Charmy and I tried that last night~" she slurs a bit. "It didn't do much."

Magna plops back to his seat

"What?"

"Mmhm."

"Then what do we do? Take him shopping? Feed Yami's beasts? Oh what about-"

"I know what you’re gonna say, and no."

"I didn't even finish!" 

Vanessa grabs the bottle of wine next to her, pouring the rest into her glass.

"We're trying to cheer up Asta," She emphasizes.

"I have an idea! I say we trick him into fighting." Luck interrupts. "It would definitely help him forget about-"

"No." Vanessa and Magna say in unison. He frowns, pressing his lips together.

The two squadmates begin to bicker back and forth. Surely there is something they can do to help Asta out. Something that gets his adrenaline up! 

Luck taps the fork against his lower lip in thought, staring out the window.

Stretching a toned arm over his head, Asta sighs and finishes pinning one of Captain Yami's shirts to the line. Ruffling his free hand through his messy hair, he readjusts his black headband. 

He's always wearing that old headband... _Why?_

As Magna and Vanessa continue to bicker over ideas, an idea pops into Luck's head. Electricity dances across his arms and he smirks. Sneaking out of the booth, he disappears outside. It's still bright out, the mid afternoon sun beating down on his shoulders. His oversized shirt sways with the wind. 

Asta notices a presence behind him, prompting him to turn and look. 

"Hey Luck. You coming out here to help?"

"No. You seem to have it handled." 

Wow. That was blunt.

"Uh- what brings you out here then?"

"Your headband."

Asta drops the clothespin in his hand.

"My what-" He sputters. "I don't- huh?"

"Why do you wear it?"

The shorter of the two blinks, completely taken off guard by the question. 

"To keep the hair out of my eyes?”

"Other than that.” 

"Well, I uh-” Asta picks up the clothespin he dropped. “I got it as a gift when I was a kid. My hair has always been kinda long so it would always get into my eyes. I used to trip and run into things all the time."

"Does it mean a lot to you?"

"Yeah I guess, I mean it isn't anything special-" Asta doesn’t notice Luck’s playful smirk "-but it is a pretty cool headband. It’s actually made from a-”

"What would you do if something happened to it?"

Asta hums, thinking about it for a moment then shrugs.

“I don’t know. I’ve had it for a long time. It’s basically a part of me now.” 

"That’s good to know.”

“It is? I don’t think-”

Loud footsteps suddenly take Asta off guard, causing him to spin towards Luck. The lightning mage rushes towards him, tackling him to the ground with a rolling thud. He hollers in surprise.

“What the hell!”

A hand rakes through his hair and snatches his headband. Luck immediately dashes away, laughing to himself as he casts the spell for his lightning boots.

"You're right! This part is just stitches!" he shouts once he’s far enough away. 

Asta jumps to his feet.

"Give that back!"

Asta grunts, starting after Luck only to trip over the shirt he dropped in the chaos. Messy blonde hair falls into his eyes, obscuring his vision. He throws the shirt into the basket of wet clothes behind him. 

"I don’t want to fight you!"

“Why? Are you scared?” 

“Of course not!” 

“Then come and get this!” Luck waves the headband above his head. 

Asta grinds his teeth.

"That's mine!"

Luck runs towards the entrance of the Black Bulls hideout, rounding the corner and dashing inside. Asta chases after him, tripping over his own two feet and rolling to the ground. He crashes into the booth Magna’s sitting in, throwing the mage out onto the table in front of him. Vanessa ducks in time, nearly rolling out of her chair and onto the floor. 

“What the hell!” Magna shouts, wiping a mess of food off his face. 

“I want it back!” Asta seethes, glaring at Luck. The lightning mage jumps onto the banister above him, spinning the headband around his finger.

“Like I said, come get it.” 

The magicless boy stumbles to his feet and starts towards the stairs. He makes it up a few steps before he stumbles, bopping his knee on the railing. Asta catches himself on the stairs, cursing in pain

“What the hell are you doing?” Magna shouts at his soulmate.

“What Vanessa said!”

Both of them stare up in confusion

“I’m not done yet!” Asta gets back onto his feet and bounds up the stairs. He meets Luck at the top, both of his hands clenched at his sides.

“Having fun yet?” 

“Give me back my headband.” The ash blonde huffs.

“Fight me first.”

“No.” 

“Why not?” Luck pouts, stepping off the banister and landing in front of Asta.

The shorter of the two rolls his shoulders back, frustration evident in his eyes. 

"Give me back my headband." He repeats.

"Not until you fight me."

"I don't want to fight you!"

"Why not?"

Asta opens his mouth to shout at him again, but a flicker of a memory flashes behind his eyes, distracting him for a moment. 

Luck uses this to his advantage, using one foot to launch himself off the banister towards the opposing stone wall. He catches himself on a hitting brick, propping one leg on the wall and the other resting against it. 

"Dammit!"

The ash blonde takes off towards the bannister, fully intending on throwing himself over it, but stops at the last second.

A memory hits him. 

_"477, 478-" a young Asta counts, working his triceps and deltoids. "479, 480-"_

_Sweat drips down his face onto the ground below. He can hear his own breathing mixing with the sounds of the forest behind him... and distant footsteps getting closer._

_"481, 482-"_

_"Asta."_

_"483, 484-"_

_"Sister Lily asked me to come find you."_

_"I'll be there soon. Just gotta finish these pushups."_

_"That's not what she meant."_

_Asta twists his head to look at his rival. Hair hangs in front of his eyes, but he notices him holding a small black bag in his hand._

_Yuno lifts it gently. "Lunch."_

_"Just a sec!"_

_His rival nods and Asta continues counting. Yuno approaches slowly._

_"498, 499-" he gritted his teeth, "-500!"_

_Asta rolls into a sitting position, breathing heavy as he nods to the space in front of him. Yuno sits down, placing the bag between them._

_"Do you-" Asta pants, "have- water?"_

_Yuno retrieves a small pouch and hands it to his rival. Asta twists off the cap and downs the entire thing._

_"Thanks-"_

_Yuno nods, opening the tattered black bag to reveal a small assortment of food. There are a few handfuls of baked pot-potatoes, a tiny loaf of bread, and some blackberries._

_Asta immediately goes for the pot-potatoes, grabbing two of them and digging in. Yuno starts with the blackberries instead._

_"Where'd you find those?" Asta says with a mouthful of potato._

_"The bush behind the church." Yuno replies, watching his counterpart munching away._

_"Awesome."_

_Yuno nods, eating his food at a slower pace than Asta. He had already completed his training for the day, so he wasn't as famished as his rival._

_Still, it's nice to eat lunch with him._

_Asta rips off half the bread and takes a bite, looking up as he passes it to Yuno. He can barely see his rival past his bangs._

_"Your hair's gotten longer." Yuno notes._

_"Yeah it has." Asta admits, trying to push back his bangs. They fall back into his eyes._

_"Are you gonna have Sister Lily cut it?"_

_"I already asked. The scissors broke and Father Orsi says that we can't get new ones until spring."_

_Yuno bites into his bread, chewing slowly. He had his hair cut last a few weeks ago and doesn't really mind his hair being long, but he can tell Asta's struggling._

_"It's not that bad," Asta smiles, "Recca keeps trying to braid my hair."_

_Both of them laugh at that, picturing the younger redhead fussing over Asta's unruly hair._

_"I'm getting used to it, but I'm still really clumsy."_

_Yuno nods in agreement, recalling the numerous times Asta's ran into doors, tables, and doorknobs. He has more bruises than any kid he knows._

_They fall into a comfortable silence as they eat. Asta munching on his bread and potatoes; Yuno watching as he continually fails to brush hair out of his eyes._

_A moment later, a sudden loud rip causes Asta to look up at Yuno._

_"What was that?"_

_Green eyes widen when he sees what Yuno is doing._

_"Are you supposed to be ripping that?"_

_Yuno shushes him, grabbing the other side of the black handle attached to the bag and giving it another rip. He takes the fabric, carefully looks it over, before looking over to Asta._

_"Stay still."_

_"What- Agh!"_

_Yuno leans over the food and grabs Asta's head, pulling it towards him. The ash blonde nearly drops his potato._

_"Hey! What are you-"_

_"I said stay still!"_

_"Stop it!" Asta swats him, but Yuno doesn't care. He wrestles Asta into a position where he doesn't move and make quick work, haphazardly tying the black band of fabric around his head and making an awkward knot. Then he begins to tuck and fix Asta's hair until it's out of his eyes._

_"There."_

_Asta pushes Yuno off of him, blinking. He can actually see everything without hair falling into his eyes. Tapping_ _the makeshift headband, he smiles._

_"Thanks Yuno!"_

_The raven haired boy smiles._

The memory disappears as Asta blinks, bringing him back to the present. He looks up at Luck, who's perched against the wall with his headband in hand. 

Yeah it may have started as a bag strap, but it's become a lot more than that. It's a gift from Yuno. A gift that helped bridge the gap that had formed between them. That's why he wears it all the time and repairs it when it rips. 

An eager smirk forms on Asta's face. He peers over the railing towards Luck. 

"I'm getting that back."

The blonde locks eyes with him, recognizing the fiery look behind his eyes.

His plan worked. 

Asta blows the hair out of his eyes and smiles. He grabs the banister, getting ready to throw himself across-

A pink thread wraps around Luck's ankle. The lightning mage barely notices it but is too late. Vanessa tugs his ankle and his hand slips from it's grip. 

"Hey what the hell are you doing- Shit!"

Luck falls onto Magna, causing the both of them to crash to the ground. The flame mage curses beneath him.

"Ow-" 

Luck peers down at his soulmate. He's squirming in pain beneath him, covered in the remnants of a delicious dessert. 

"You okay?"

Magna blinks, looking up at him. 

"Yeah, now get your ass off me." 

The lightning mage giggles, poking his soulmate's side as he gets up. Magna curses at him, shoving him off and turns the other way.

"Woah! Magna! Luck! Are you alright?" Asta shouts.

"We're fine!" Luck replies, all too chipper. Vanessa looks at him, sighs, and shakes her head. 

"I can't believe you."

"Aww come on! That was fun! Besides, it worked, didn't it?"

"Worked?" Magna shouted, turning back to his soulmate. "None of that looked like it worked!" 

"What do you mean it worked?" Asta shouts, leaning over the banister.

"My plan to cheer you up!" 

"What?"

"That was your plan?" Magna and Vanessa exclaim in unison.

Luck nods.

"Yup! You said we need to do something to cheer him up, which got me thinking. Fighting always makes me feel better, so why not pick a fight with him and rile him until he forgets whatever's making him sad!"

They blink at him.

"Seriously?" Magna gets up. "You thought that pissing him off would cheer him up?"

"It worked!" He points up at Asta. "See! He's smiling!"

They all look up at Asta, who stares back at them in confusion. 

"Whatever. You're a weirdo. Why did I get stuck with a weirdo for a soulmate?"

Luck ignores Magna's comment. 

"Hey Asta!"

"Yeah?" 

"You want your headband back?" He holds it up for the ash blonde to see. 

"Hell yeah I do!" Asta squares his shoulder, ready to head downstairs and get it back- for good this time! 

"I'll give it to ya then!"

"You're not joking?"

Luck shakes his head. "Nope!"

Asta grins, darting for the stairs. His foot catches on the edge of a loose floorboard and he flies forward. He rolls down the stairs, banging his knees and elbows repeatedly before he crashes on the floor. His legs are hunched over his torso.

"Asta! Are you okay?" Vanessa asks. 

Asta groans.

"He's still alive." Magna reassures, helping Luck up off the ground. He snatches the headband from his soulmate and walks over to Asta. 

"Here you go." 

The runt of the group rolls into his side, back popping as he grabs it from him. 

"Thanks."

Vanessa and Magna watch as Asta tugs it back onto his head. An intoxicatingly large smile forms on his cheeks. They glance at Luck who shrugs, a mischievous grin on his cheeks. 

"Told ya." 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm a sucker for chaos and I just had to add some... (Magna/Luck are chaotic soulmates and you can't convince me otherwise-)
> 
> If there are any mistakes we missed lemme know~


	6. On The Horizon

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks everyone for your patience. I've had some really bad health issues, on top of that my mental health hasn't been that great. I really wanted to push through and write this chapter for you though!
> 
> My co-creator (beta-chan!) is truly amazing for dealing with me. I love her so much. I hope this long chapter makes up for everything. Enjoy some Yuno and of course, chaotic Asta~

A haze of pinks, blues, and purples paint the early morning sky, reminding Yuno of his childhood. He spent every morning doing chores or helping Sister Lily prepare breakfast for the day. He's always enjoyed them. 

In the garden below his balcony are enchanted bushes and oak trees. Birds play in bird baths near fountains, butterflies flutter by and land on flowers. It's beautiful. It's calm.

Oddly enough, his mind is a storm. He can't stop thinking about the way he left things with Asta.

His words were harsh, extremely so, but they were true. Asta could have fought harder. Even if it was Langris, vice captain of Yuno's squad, he could've done better than just beat him. Asta should've been his last rival of the exam, not some Magic Knight captain. 

Fighting Captain Rill just wasn't satisfying... It didn't push him past his limits. 

Maybe that is why he was mad at Asta? Because his rival wasn't there to push him closer towards his goal of becoming the Wizard King? 

"Whatever." He mumbles, closing his eyes.

He needs to stop overthinking these things. He can't become the Wizard King if he keeps getting stuck on trivial things like this. 

A knock on his door brings him out of his thoughts. The sun has started it's ascent into the sky by now, casting pinks and yellows onto the garden below. Making a mental note of its beauty, he climbs off the railing and back onto his balcony.

Yuno walks past a sleeping wind spirit snoring softly in her makeshift bed. It's an old jewelry box surrounded by abandoned trinkets he found in the city. It's nothing much, but she seems to like it. 

Another knock sounds at the door. He sighs and opens it.

"Good morning Yuno!"

"Morning." His voice is scratchy from disuse. 

"I know it's early, but I was wondering if you'd join Klaus and I for breakfast."

Yuno blinks. Part of him wants to close the door and retreat back to the balcony. The other part can't resist the offer. Mimosa is always so kind towards him, even when he's harsh. It often reminds him of Sister Lily. 

"I-"

"They have pastries this morning! Scones too! Along with honey marmalade and blackberry jam!" 

He chuckles. 

"I will be down in a minute. Just let me get dressed."

Her yellow eyes shine with glee. She nods.

"Okay! See you in a few!" 

Yuno closes the door and proceeds to get ready. He changes into his Golden Dawn uniform, black boots, robe and royal blue cape. Fixing his pendant, it shines in the low light, complementing his beige uniform.

In his ensuite bathroom, he washes his face and catches a glimpse of himself in the mirror. He's paler than usual, his raven hair is messy, and there are bags under his eyes. 

A quiet sigh escapes his lips. 

After combing his hair into some kind of submission, he leaves for the common room. 

A soft breeze carries the scent of the roses in the garden, along with the soft chirping of birds. It's calm.

"-You should've seen it!" A voice echoes down the hallway. His ears perk up. 

"A commoner like him couldn't manage something like that. Have you seen the way he talks? The way he acts?"

"What does that have to do with anything?" The voice presses back. "I saw him stop those petty thieves without a second thought. He didn't even blink."

"Tch. I won't believe it until I see it." The deeper voice assures. He recognizes it now.

Yuno rolls his eyes. He's been here for months now, proven himself many times, yet his fellow squadmates still judge him for being a commoner.

They continue to talk, but Yuno doesn't care. He ignores the rest of their conversation and carries on. 

Mimosa immediately greets Yuno when he appears in the common room. There aren't many squad members yet. Most of them are either still asleep or out on missions. 

He follows her to a banquet table where Klaus is already filling his plate with an assortment of food.

"Good morning Yuno."

"Morning." He grabs a plate. Klaus frowns at his lack of enthusiasm.

"You could try to be friendlier."

Yuno scans the assortment of food. There are scones and pastries like Mimosa said, alongside fruit, eggs, meats and cheeses.

"I'm fine, thanks."

Klaus sighs.

"What are you going to get?" Mimosa beams. 

Yuno carefully eyes the platter of potatoes. 

"I'm getting a scone," she places one on her plate and spoons some honey marmalade onto it. "Maybe you should too."

"Maybe."

Klaus and Mimosa share a look. Yuno has barely spoken to them since the Royal Knights exam, only the bare minimum. It would be nice to have him back to his usual self.

They finish filling their plates with food before finding a table near the door. Mimosa and Klaus sit across from one another, Yuno takes a seat beside both of them.

"How's your morning been?" Mimosa tries initiating small talk. 

Yuno spoons a bite of potatoes into his mouth. The air between the three of them is bland. Klaus swoops in, hoping to get the conversation going.

"There was a bird on my balcony this morning. A swallow."

"Really?"

Klaus nods.

"It had a white belly with blue feathers. It was quite a splendid sight" He glances at Yuno, hoping for something... anything... and gets nothing.

Mimosa notices it too. Still, she won't let the conversation die.

"That reminds me of the birds we saw on our way back from our mission. The red tailed ones at the edge of the city. They were beautiful."

Yuno swallows his food, resisting the urge to roll his eyes. He can see through their attempt to get him to talk. 

Mimosa and Klaus continue their conversation about birds, which evolve into more boring topics. Yuno blocks out their words after a while, mindlessly poking at his food as he retreats back into his thoughts. 

_I should've just stayed in my room._

A hand slams on the table beside him and he blinks in annoyance.

"I asked you a question." A voice growls.

"Hey, stop bothering him." Another warns. It's the two from earlier. The ones from the hallway.

 _Great_.

"Eating." Yuno deadpans, stabbing his fork into his potatoes. 

"I can see that. Tell me, why do you eat like a rat?"

His eye twitches. 

"Excuse me, we were just eating our breakfast so if you could just-"Mimosa starts.

"I just have a few questions for the commoner, Mimosa. This is none of your concern." The noble smiles.

"Let's just go." His lackey begs.

"Not yet." 

Yuno sighs. He's sick of entitled nobles, especially ones who think they are better than him. 

"Since you won't answer my first question, tell me, commoner, how does a rat such as yourself end up in the Golden Dawn then?"

Yuno can feel the rubber band within him wanting to snap. An overwhelming urge to summon his magic and send the entitled jerk flying out of the-

"He earned his way into our ranks through hard work and skill, which is more than I can say about you." Klaus answers. 

Amber eyes go wide.

"What?" 

"You heard me. Now leave us alone before I show you what your superior officer is capable of." Klaus leans forward, pressing his glasses up his nose. "Or would you rather I bring this to the attention of our captain?" 

The noble stares at Klaus for a moment before speaking up. 

"You're defending this rat?"

"I am defending my squadmate. Good day, gentlemen." Klaus affirms. 

Both of them scowl at their superior, one with a scowl and the other in disbelief, before walking away. 

"How rude." Mimosa murmurs. Klaus nods.

"What shameful individuals. To speak like that to a fellow squadmate."

Mimosa hums in agreement.

"Are you alright Yuno?" Klaus asks after a moment, turning his attention to his younger companion. 

The raven haired boy doesn't respond immediately. He's still processing the reality of what he just witnessed. Klaus defended him in front of another noble. 

Yuno locks eyes with his superior. 

"Why did you do that?" 

Klaus is taken aback by Yuno's question. 

"Why wouldn't I? What he was saying was disrespectful in any regard. I won't stand for it."

"What you did was really kind, Klaus." Mimosa notes. 

"I don't-" Klaus cheeks grow warm, "I didn't mean it like that."

Mimosa giggles.

"Thank you Klaus." Yuno whispers.

The steel mage pauses. He wasn't expecting that from the younger mage.

"I- Of course."

Klaus and Mimosa fall back into their previous conversation as if nothing happened, only this time Yuno listens in, contributing every so often. Soon the air between them shifts back to their usual dynamic.

Mimosa smiles softly to herself, grateful she invited Yuno to breakfast this morning.

* * *

It was a short time after breakfast when Captain Mereoleona of the Crimson Lion Kings stormed the hideout of the Golden Dawn. 

"Mereoleona Vermillion." Captain Vangeance greets the fiery woman as she walks past. 

"Where are they?" 

"Excuse me?"

She glances around, scanning the crowd of curious and nosey nobles until she spots the four magic knights she came here for. 

"Nevermind!" The lioness marches past the amused Golden Dawn captain, and down the open hallway.

"Klaus Lunette!"

The steel mage immediately snaps to attention, confused until he spots wild red hair and a fierce smirk.

"What is she doing here?" Mimosa questions softly. 

"The results of the Royal Knights exam must be in!" Hamon, a fellow member of the Golden Dawn, coos beside her.

"You are coming with me!" Mereoleona summons her flame magic. "The same with you!" 

"Does that mean we- ahh!" A fiery paw grabs Klaus and Hamon by the back of their heads. 

Yuno, who had been silently watching the whole interaction, hums in amusement. 

"I am taking you as well, pretty boy!" She barks, grabbing him before he can summon his wind magic in defense. He sighs in annoyance.

Mimosa glances to her cousin, remaining the only one unaffected by her flame magic.

"Is this necessary?" The plant mage asks gently. The older woman barks a laugh.

"No, it's just fun this way. Come along!"

Captain Mereoleona marches out the way she came, turning heads and causing whispers. Yuno rolls his eyes and follows the fiery woman. 

"That was unpleasant." Klaus mutters dryly once they arrive. Mereoleona had disappeared to fetch another group of knights. " I don't understand why we couldn't have just come here ourselves."

"Maybe they had to do it this way. For safety purposes." Mimosa supplies. 

"Who cares." Yuno grumbles, glancing around the room. He recognizes a few of the other squads littering the room.. Blue Rose Knights, Crimson Lion Kings, Silver Eagles, Coral Peacocks, Green Mantises and Purple Orca's. Even Rill is here.

Where's Asta? 

He slowly wanders the room, searching for the short ash blonde loudmouth he calls his rival. If he made it into the Royal Knights, then his rival made it. He had too. What would be the point otherwise? 

Minutes pass before he finally hears his familiar voice.

"Woah what the heck is this place!" 

He sighs quietly in relief. 

Yuno starts in the direction of the shouting and finds Asta standing next to his squadmates and two Black Bulls. 

"Quiet down!" Mereoleona barks.

"I just wanna know! First you break into our hideout and-" Asta's rambling is cut off when he locks eyes with Yuno. The anti-magic boy immediately brightens.

"Oh, hey Yuno!"

After the way they ended things, that is not the reaction Yuno was expecting from Asta.

His heart starts to beat faster.

He opens his mouth to speak but is interrupted by Mereoleona demanding silence as she marches to the short stage. She begins addressing each magic knight squad, listing their name and rank from memory. 

Yuno doesn't pay attention. He doesn't care too because the only thing on his mind is how happy Asta was to see him. 

"How are you?" Asta whispers beside him. 

The raven hair boy blinks, glances to his rival, then back to Mereoleona. 

"Shouldn't you be paying attention?" Yuno whispers back. 

"Yeah but I've already forgotten half of what she's said."

Yuno rolls his eyes and smirks.

"Of course you wouldn't pay attention."

"Hey, you aren't paying attention either!" Asta fires back, a little louder this time. 

_That's true._

"What are you thinking about anyway?" 

Yuno's eye twitches. 

"Nothing." 

"It doesn't seem like nothing." 

"Shut up Asta." 

A familiar fluttering appears above his left shoulder. 

"Leave my Yuno alone, you shortie!" 

"Hey, who are you calling short?!" Asta fires back at the small sprite. She puffs her cheeks out at him, wrinkling her nose in frustration. 

Yuno sighs. 

The two bicker until Mereoleona makes it to the Black Bulls and the Golden Dawn. She finalizes introductions before drawing everyone's attention back to her. 

"Now, after a cutthroat competition, you sixteen have been selected to be a part of this team." Her eyes scan the crowd. "Assuming there are no objections, I hereby announce myself to be your leader. From this moment on, I will lead you until the Eye of the Midnight Sun is eliminated! Do I make myself clear?"

Magic knights surrounding Yuno nod, shout and salute the fierce captain. He remains impassive, bored by everything until something catches in the corner of his eye.

"Good. Now, as I was saying..." 

"What?" Asta asks Yuno, nudging his rival. The taller boy barely glances at him. 

"I saw something."

"Where?" 

"I don't know I-"

"One of you is missing." Mereoleona announces, gesturing to Asta and the rest of the Black Bulls. 

"What? You only kidnapped three of us!" Asta points an accusatory finger at Mereoleona.

She ignores the runt.

"Is he disrespecting me by being late?"

"My bad! I guess I am!"

Everyone's attention snaps to the ceiling behind and above Mereoleona. A tall guy with red hair leaps off the edge of a balcony. Mereoleona smirks, firing off a ball of fire that the redhead easily deflects with his magic. 

"So you are disrespecting me."

The black clad knight floats to his feet with a laugh. 

"I was testing your skills. I wanna know if my life's worth being in your hands. Pleasure to meet you. 

Asta's mouth falls open and Yuno immediately recognizes the figure. 

"Wait- you're- Why the hell are you wearing that robe!"

"You dumbass. It's because I'm a member of the Black Bulls." The redhead smirks, walking forward and stopping in front of Asta. "Is that hard for you to wrap your head around, shrimp?"

Yuno sends the redhead a look. He's both amused and annoyed.

"How! You were a Purple Orca last week!"

"That was just for show."

"Explain yourself then!" Noelle huffs beside Asta. 

"No." 

"What the heck Xerx?!" Asta shouts, annoyed by the redhead with sharp teeth. 

"My name isn't Xerx. The name's Zora Ideale, you annoying little junior runt."

"Zora? That's your real name?"

"I just said it was you idiot." 

Asta puffs his cheeks, and before he can say anything else Yuno steps forward and places his hand on Asta's shoulder.

"He's just antagonizing you."

Zora lifts an eyebrow, observing Yuno with his eyes for a moment before smirking. He laughs. 

"Playtime's over."

Asta opens his mouth to argue but Zora saunters towards the doors. Yuno grabs his rival's collar to keep him from doing anything rash.

"Not today idiot."

Asta huffs, watching his newly discovered squadmate leave the room along with the rest of the magic knights. Mereoleona ordered everyone to change into their Royal Knight uniforms. 

"He's an annoying jerk." Asta grumbles.

"Something you both share in common."

"Hey!" Asta protests.

Yuno's deadpan look is replaced by a faint smirk. Asta laughs, lightly punching him in the shoulder and Yuno responds with a small whirlwind of magic to knock him off his feet. 

The anti-magic boy tries to catch himself but falls forward, hitting Yuno square in the chest and stomach. He barely stumbles.

"Watch it." The wind mage hisses.

"Hey!" Asta huffs, tilting his head to look up at Yuno. The taller of the two catches a glimpse of bright green eyes and parted lips.

His heart starts to beat faster again. 

"Get off of me." 

"You tripped me!" 

Yuno pushes Asta off of him, even though a small part of him doesn't want to. 

"Idiot!"

"You started it!" 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Mereoleona kidnapping the golden dawn is just a personal chaotic headcannon of mine. I also love Zora and really wanted to include him here! I hope you enjoy the sarcastic asshole shark man as much as I do! XD


End file.
